


Cold Feet

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [24]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Community: femslash100, Duet, F/F, First Meetings, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not only is Gabriella being forced to sing, she’s being forced to sing with the most intense girl at the ski lodge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Gabriella/Sharpay - audition](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5957964#t5957964).

Not only is Gabriella being forced to sing, she’s being forced to sing with the most intense girl at the ski lodge.

It’s not like she hasn’t seen Sharpay Evans before. The girl is _everywhere_ , always laughing and showing off, always the center of attention while all Gabriella wants to do is disappear. Now she’s brushing arms with Gabriella, microphone in hand, while Gabriella is frozen.

As the music slowly starts, Sharpay nudges her, her glance a flash of glittery eye-shadow. “Sweetie, my advice? Every time you sing, treat it like an audition. Every song is important.”

“I _never_ do this,” Gabriella hisses, but raises her microphone a little higher. The crowd of teenagers cheers, egging them both on. “I’ve never auditioned for anything!”

“Well, then,” Sharpay says smoothly, winding her fingers through Gabriella’s, making Gabriella blush. “Then let’s make it a good first time.” She starts off the song, and instantly, Gabriella is in awe—she’s an excellent singer, all controlled exuberance, standing on the stage like she owns it. When her verse is over, she squeezes Gabriella’s hand. “Your turn,” she whispers with a wink. “Make me look good.”

Gabriella manages to smile, and even though she closes her eyes as she sings her first clear notes, she can sense Sharpay’s proud smile radiating next to her.

“Good girl,” Sharpay whispers.

Too flushed with adrenaline to respond, all Gabriella can do is wish for a chance to see this girl again after winter break comes to an end.


End file.
